contractwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kyle Layton/Kyle's Killstreaking Tips
Killstreaks Types Contract Wars has many types of killstreaks, these are: Sonar Medal.png|Support Streak: 4 kills, Sonar reward Ragekill Medal.png|Rage Kill: 5 kills MortalStrike Medal.png|Mortar Streak: 6 kills, Mortar Strike reward Stormkill Medal.png|Storm Kill: 10 kills Prokill Medal.png|Pro Kill: 20 kills LegendaryKill.png|Legendary Kill: 40 kills There are also some streaks which require quick succession to achieve it. They are : Doublekill Medal.png|Double Kill: 2 kills Triplekill Medal.png|Triple Kill: 3 kills Quadkill Medal.png|Quad Kill: 4 kills How to Killstreak? Good question. As far as I have experienced, you must require 4 basics if you want to do killstreaks. Those are : # Adequate ammo # Does not trigger detection # They detect people # Patience The first one, ammo, of course! If you are a beginner to killstreaking, I highly recommend you that you play on a team match and not round-based (TargetDesignation), it increases your chance to kill as well as cuts time, and also, saves a gazillion of ammo. I highly recommend that you try with a sniper rifle first, doing stormkill or prokill. Because it only requires like 30 rounds top. 40 if prokill. And with an assault rifle, you can burst out your ammo real quick if you are inexperienced. If you are good with a sniper rifle, say, 1 shot 1 kill everytime, try using a medium-to-slow fire rate assault rifle first. They will generally have more damage than faster ones and does not deplete ammo fast. You can repeat doing with a sniper rifle if you somehow lost your way to conserve ammo. It does train your patience and aim. Second, not triggering detection? Yes! A lot of veteran players prefer silencers or muzzle brakes that reduces noise! It can kill your detection chance by 45% relatively. And 75% if the map is big. You don't need high mobility, a medium weight weapon should do as long as you are stealthy! Hee hee.. But this part can be denied if you are a skillful sniper, because detection only works as long as they can see and fire at you. If they can't shoot you, you are good to engage. If you are a flanker, watch out for 'rats', they really like to go backdoor and wait especially for flankers. They even only target the flankers. Usually they will either shoot on sight or follow you and dishonorably knife your back. Third, detect people? Like wallhack? No! veterans who are already very masterful can predict enemy spawn camps and the probability of their movements, usually this are gained by either have a flanker, scout for them or played a certain map thousand times. I did the second one. Usually they can patiently roam a certain area or camp, they know people WILL pass that area, and even rack people up like lambs to slaughter. Some few, who played a map lots of times (I play Interchange like forever) can literally know enemy movements based on mere speculation and gunfire sound. If you are good enough, you can detect snipers by just they noise of their weapons and their bullet decals. Players who mastered the second one knows which area to tread and which to avoid in case of future enemy spawn point. They even know some rat holes to kill snipers effectively without rising attention of other players, even their own team. Last, patience. Yes! You surely need this because all out assault can easily expose you. You need to tactically move from cover to cover, not camping. I repeat, not camping. Camping is only preferable if your team are stuck on a certain area, if they already cleared the enemy out, you have to re-adjust your camp spot. Some rats are good at detecting campers. You have to patiently wait, don't be rushy and lazy. Types of People There are several types of players who are adepts or specializing in a certain behaviour or habitual style of playing. There are 4 types, which have sub-types. Those are : # Assault # Scout # Support # Flanker Note that what I'm about to explain are people who actually know their roles and play professionally according to it. All the names are just made up to explain their role easier. Assault People who will often go to the front lines to encounter or engage the enemy team. Types : # Tactical : Often take covers, fall back necessarily and often make sure the area is clear before moving. # Rush : Advances quick into enemy position and shoots on sight, very aggressive. # Killer : Usually decent players, have decent knowledge of covers and are deadly if caught off-guard. Scout People who go deep in the enemy ranks to create chaos or long range take-downs. Types : # Sniper : Long range support, can carry the whole team if the player is skilled enough. # Recon : Prefers stealth and back-stab (kill when unaware), very fast and knows enemy routes. # Disruptor : Deadly recons, adepts at creating confusion in enemy ranks by infiltrating them. # Anti-Flank : Scouts who specialize in tracking down enemy flankers and scouts. Support People who does not advance a lot, shoots from cover and deadly from afar or provides suppressive fire. # Camper : Usually a hardcore with deadly firepower and very hard to kill or to approach. # Gunner : Doesn't really care about death and very deadly. Often advances into open space areas. # Marksman : Uses a slow and powerful weapon. Extremely deadly and can counter snipers. Flankers People who are extremely agile and have throughout knowledge of the map. Takes down players fast. # Rat : Specializing in back-doors, deadly while flanking and close ranges, but weak if exposed. # Shadows : Extremely agile, literally unseen and uses thermal a lot. Deadly in close range. # Outcast : Likes to be separated alone, extremely deadly and predicts the enemy movement. Flanks a lot. Tips on Stormkill, Prokill, and Triplekill This one is little more difficult, and the last half is impossible with a sniper rifle. Bolt-action snipers only though, not marksmen rifles or like VSS. Storm Kill Yes, a lot of CR weapons have this W-Task requirement. To do this, you have to regularly change positions and stay in cover. It is recommended that you try every killstreaks on Team matches before going to Deathmatch or HC. Stormkill is not as difficult because it does not require a certain activity to perform, you just have to intelligently adjust your position from cover to cover. If you're flanking, try to always take the safest way and either kill on sight or hold your fire unless you are deep in the ranks. If kill on sight, expect some resistance. Pro Kill This one is a little more difficult, and requires more ammo than usual. To do this, the first thing you do is NEVER go the front door. You don't have to flank all the time, just try to shoot them from the back and manage your distance. Distance is the most essential part of this one. If you accidentally get too close, an enemy could came out of the spawn point and sadly end your killstreak. It's also best if you use silencers, or just try to kill them from real far. Your cover changing activity might also become more frequent and demanding. Triple Kill Some weapons require this a lot. Like SR3M, IAR, G36C, MP7, SIG MPX, and MDR. They sure come in lots of amounts. To do this I highly recommend that you go flank real deep. It is easier to kill the enemy if they are unaware, and try to do the damage count, like 3 bullets with 35 damage each, so for a triple you'll need around 12, in case of missing shots. And never burst out of panic. Also don't hip fire, you can hardly triple if you hip fire, you'll need to aim down the sights. Also, try to take damage skills to reduce ammo usage, sometimes if your weapon has not so good accuracy, getting up close personal can be dangerous, so you need lightning speed kills. If you are experienced enough or your aim is naturally sharp and quick, you can practice going to the front door and burst them real fast. You need either high damage or a very sharp aim. Both is better. Last thing I want you guys to know, you don't need a good GP weapon to kill, just a good eye and good hand. You can literally prokill using Kedr. I did it once, out of curiosity. Also if you are new, like I mentioned a lot, practice in Team matches first. Deathmatch requires better reconnaissance and both high mobility and reload. Preferable Map Types for Doing Streaks/W-Task SMG's : Try to find a quite smaller or bushy map. Flanking recommended. Assault Rifles : Both small and large maps are good. Machine Guns : Small map preferably, you can do it lot faster, but large maps offer easier tasking. Snipers : TC maps if you camp hard, or just regular big maps. Pistols : Try either flanking in large map or small map. Finish last kill with pistol to save ammo. Random Tips * If you're a sniper and your pistol is rather weak, practice no scoping in an empty match. * Some assault rifles perform poorly in close range, some are it's forte. * High magazine cap and slower fire rate saves more ammo and repair cost. * Learn to remember gun noises of every weapon to detect danger level. * Not every player can use a GP gun correctly, they only instill fear with it. * Flanking is only preferable if your team is outgunned and pushed because the enemy is distracted. * Camping with an assault rifle is a bad idea unless your accuracy is more than 95 and kills in 3 shots. * Every weapon has recoil and recoil recovery, also some have horizontal instead of vertical recoil. * Some weapons with slow recoil recovery shakes a lot. Try to aim for the neck and below for long shots. * Some snipers (and some other guns) has off-sights. They don't shoot straight according to the scope. * When going to the front door, never attack first. On back door however, try to not leave a trace. * You need to find your true play style. You can easily find your weapon choice much easier. * At every team match, there has to be at least 2 forwards and 2 sniper/long-range assaults (marksman). * To avoid gunfire in a close range dog fight, try crouching suddenly. It will mess up their aim. * Knife has ±800 damage. Not lethal to VIP's. Shoot them first then go for the killing blow. * Aim down to sights mode has around 30% more accuracy of total base accuracy. * During hip fire view, you can load a bullet with a sniper faster than cocking while aiming down the scope. * A lot of windows and glasses are penetrable, even with pistols. Shotguns however, not so often. * Some skills are useless and has very little/unfelt effect. Try to avoid these ones. Category:Tips